<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blueprints and Blue Whales by Charlotte_Lancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705946">Blueprints and Blue Whales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer'>Charlotte_Lancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Las Vegas (TV 2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied Relationships, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suspense, set somewhere in the middle of season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the plans for a bomb are discovered at the Montecito, Danny, Mike, and Ed must race against the clock to stop a possible terrorist attack. Meanwhile, Sam struggles to keep up with the demands of a mysterious whale who isn’t quite who he claims, and Nessa discovers a poker cheating ring that has a new way to mark cards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blueprints and Blue Whales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Danny and Ed were waiting at the VIP check-in with Sam for a new whale Sam had lured over from  the Bellagio. The whale, a third-generation oil magnate with the unfortunate name of Bluford C. Cuthingham III, had expressed paranoia-levels of security concerns, and had insisted that he would only stay at the Montecito if he could meet with whoever was responsible for the resort’s security before he checked in. When Ed had seen the amount of digits in Mr. Cuthingham’s bank balance, he had agreed to the meeting, and pulled Danny in on it as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember, only address him as ‘Mr. Cuthingham’ or ‘sir’. Part of the reason he left the Bellagio is because someone on staff greeted him by his first name.” The main reason for his transfer being Sam, of course, though she left that unsaid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sam, we’ll remember.” Formality was one of the least bizarre requests any of Sam’s whales had ever made, and Danny could certainly see why the man had made it. He certainly wouldn’t want to be called by </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>first name if it had been ‘Bluford’, no matter how many generations the name went back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here he comes,” said Sam, walking forward towards a new arrival who was being escorted in by a private security guard. Cuthingham looked like a cartoon stereotype of what an oil magnate should be, with bushy white sideburns, a pale linen suit that looked old yet well cared for, and a mustache that looked like it had been stolen right off of the Monopoly box. “Mr. Cuthingham, it’s a pleasure to have you here. Let me introduce you to our top security personnel, Ed Deline and Danny McCoy” She gestured towards Danny and Ed, and Danny shifted almost imperceptibly straighter as Cuthingham looked him over before passing his gaze to Ed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed stepped forward to greet Mr. Cuthingham, but before he could speak, Mr. Cuthingham stepped back, and nodded to Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ll do,” Cuthingham said with a sharp nod, before removing his suit jacket and foisting it into Sam’s arms. He snapped at his private guard to step with him towards the check-in desk, and said to Sam, “I trust that my Jacket will make it to my room before I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was slightly taken aback, but covered it well. “Yes, of course, Mr. Cuthingham. I’ll go hang it for you now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Cuthingham said, taking a key card from the check-in clerk, before turning his attention back to Danny and Ed. “My father believed it was bad luck to gamble in one’s jacket. He often believed in foolish superstitions, but I see no harm in adhering to this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before either of them could reply, Mr. Cuthingham had snapped at his guard again, and began walking towards the elevator bank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a piece of work,” said Ed, as soon as Mr. Cuthingham was safely out of earshot in a closed elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Privately, Danny agreed, but he wasn’t about to say as much out in the open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, one of the custodians on staff ran up to them- and nearly right into them-, holding a wrinkled sheet of notebook paper in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found this while I was taking out the trash in the food court,” he said, out of breath. He thrust the paper towards Danny, still trying to catch his breath. “It was on the floor in the corner, over by the fire exit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny looked at the paper, and immediately held it forward so that Ed could see it as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are plans for a bomb,” Danny said in a hushed voice, already considering whether an evacuation would be needed. The schematics depicted a bomb big enough to do some serious damage to the building if it went off, and even more to any people who were unfortunate enough to be near it. Evacuating the food court would be difficult, though; it was likely to have hundreds of people in it at this time of day, and people were prone to react irrationally if they realized there was a threat of danger. In a panic, the people in the crowd could potentially hurt themselves and others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus, there was still the possibility that the blueprints were a hoax, though Danny wasn’t about to get his hopes up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see if whatever brainless crook dropped this managed to leave some prints on it,” said Ed, taking the paper by the edge. Danny knew Ed would have it checked for explosives residue as well, which, if any was found, would tell them more about exactly what kind of threat they were dealing with. “Make up an excuse to close down the food court- send them all over to the buffet or something, but I don’t want a single guest in that food court until the place has been checked for explosives top to bottom by the bomb squad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny nodded, already pulling out his phone to call Metro as he made his way towards the food court. He’d have to corral all of the employees as well, just in case this threat was an inside job. The odds of a single outsider being able to plant a bomb in the busy casino without being noticed were low, but if the culprit was working with someone who had access to the less-frequented employee-only areas, the odds could be dangerously high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the phone rang through to Metro, and Danny got closer to the food court, he adjusted his course, heading to the maintenance room just beside the food court. If the panel that controlled power to the food court could be adjusted by section, cutting power to half of the overhead lights would give him a plausible reason to close the food court until the situation could be ‘fixed’, and the guests weren’t overly likely to panic at what would seem to them to be a small, contained issue with the power supply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luis, it’s Danny. Yeah, we’ve got a bit of a situation here…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>